1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a thumb stud for a folding knife assembly. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a thumb stud which includes or incorporates tritium.
The present disclosure also relates generally to a folding knife assembly which includes a thumb stud that incorporates tritium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This section provides a general summary of background information and the comments and examples provided in this section are not necessarily prior art to the present disclosure.
Tritium is a radioactive isotope of hydrogen which can be used as a luminary device for watches, compasses, knives, guns, tools, and the like. Naturally occurring tritium is extremely rare and thus too small for practical recovery. Accordingly, tritium is typically only produced in nuclear reactors and provided or retained within glass vials. However, the use of tritium in products, such as watches, compasses, knives, guns, tools, and the like, is closely regulated by various U.S. governmental organizations to protect the health and safety of the public and the environment. Toward that end, the use and incorporation of the tritium glass vials into said products is closely regulated by the federal government and any such use must sufficiently establish that the tritium vials are adequately protected from damage or breakage during their regular and everyday use. Absent such proof, the use and incorporation of tritium glass vials into said products is simply not permitted by the various U.S. governmental organizations.
Thus, there remains a significant and continuing need for aspects of incorporating tritium vials into thumb studs of knife assemblies which are intended to meet these strict federal government regulations while correspondingly providing the aesthetic and luminary benefits which stem from the use of tritium in the knife assembly.